You're not alone
by Sushigirl10
Summary: When the members of ND are on their free period, everyone starts talking about their mom. Why has Sam suddenly gone quiet? T to be safe! WARNING: Emotional language!
1. Prologue

You're not alone

Chapter 1: Prolouge

_Flashback_

_Mary Evans was lying in her hospital bed, an IV inserted into her wrist, pumping Chemotherapy medication into her body, trying to get rid of the Cancer. Unfortunately, it wasn't working. Mary was getting worse and worse everyday. Meanwhile, Sam was at home, playing on his xbox360 when his dad opened the door._

_''The hospital rang, your mother's not going to make it. You better come and say goodbye, your brother and sister are already in the car'' said Dwight as his son saved his game and rushed out of his room. Ten minutes later, Sam watched as his mother died, Stevie and Stacey asking him what was happening. He couldn't blame them though, they were only three years old. The heart monitor started to make a high pitched flatline noise, Sam knew his mother was dead and he felt tears welling up in his eyes but he tried his hardest to hold them back._

_End flashback_

That was three years ago.


	2. Upset

You're not alone

Chapter 2: Upset

ND were hanging out in the choir room, it was their free period and they took this oppotunity to talk about their mothers, this made Sam go a little quiet. Due to the fact that his mom was dead.

''My mom is the best mom in the world!'' said Puck as he flashed three concert tickets around the room.

''My mom sent me this'' said Rachel as she took her new necklace off her neck; Shelby had sent it from New York for Rachel's birthday.

''My mom's taking me and Kurt to the movies!'' said Finn, punching his fist in the air as if going to the movies was the best thing to do ever.

''My mom's taking me and Tina to the zoo to see the pandas!'' said Mike, beaming wildly at his girlfriend. Suddenly, Quinn accidentally mentioned Sam's mom.

''I wonder what Sam's mom is doing today'' said Quinn, Sam immediatly felt tears prick at his eyes. He tried to blink them away but failed as one came rolling down his cheek. Finn noticed and rushed to Sam's side.

''Dude, what's wrong?'' asked Finn as he put his arm around Sam's shoulder.

''I don't want to tell you'' said Sam as he tried to duck out of the contact Finn was making with him but Finn kept his arm in it's place.

''Spit it out, Trouty Mouth!'' said Santana, sarcasm in her voice and that pushed Sam over the edge, Sam's eyes filled with tears and Finn tightened his hold on him.

''Hey, don't listen to her. Something's obviously upsetting you, Sam'' said Finn, tightening his hold on his best friend.

''It's my mom's birthday today'' said Sam as Quinn's eyes lit up with excitement.

''That's not so bad, why don't you call her?'' said Quinn as she looked at her boyfriend, her eyes shining with excitement.

''Quinn, unless you know God's phone number. I can't'' said Sam as Quinn looked at him with a confused look in her eyes.

''What?'' asked Quinn as she looked at her boyfriend. Sam took a deep breath and started to explain.

''My mom's dead, Quinn'' said Sam as he stood up and walked quickly out of the choir room, quiet sobs leaving his lips.


	3. Shock

You're not alone

Chapter 3: Shock

**A/N: Here's another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Since I haven't done this yet, I should do it now. I DON'T OWN GLEE!**

The other members of ND were shocked, had Sam really just left the choir room crying? They had never seen him cry before! Quinn watched the door where her boyfriend had just fled the choir room with tears streaming down his face, she had never seen Sam like that before. Was he joking when he said that his mom was dead? Artie was the first to break the silence of shock after Sam was out of sight.

''I can't believe it'' said Artie as he took his eyes off the door and turned in his wheelchair to face his fellow Glee Clubbers.

''Me neither, Sam's never told us that before!'' said Puck, suddenly worried about his best friend.

''Getting soft now are you, Puckerman?'' asked Lauren, teasing her boyfriend while munching on chocolate.

''No, of course not. I'm just worried about Sam'' said Puck as he glanced at his girlfriend. After about ten minutes, the other members of New Directions started to get even more worried about their friend and came to the decision to do something about it.

''Maybe we should look for him'' said Tina as she looked at Mike and the others, waiting for their response.

''I agree, I love Sam. He's my boyfriend and I care about him'' said Quinn as she locked her gaze on the door again to see if Sam would come back to the choir room.

''Should we really do that? I mean, I don't want to pressure Sam into talking to us'' said Rachel as she looked at Finn, wanting him to say something.

''I think we should, Sam needs emotional support right now. The least we can do is check if he's alright'' said Finn as he looked at his girlfriend. Then Santana made a unexpected remark.

''Who cares about Trouty Mouth, he's faking it just to get attention!'' said Santana, getting a harsh look from Quinn.

''Don't say that about my boyfriend!'' said Quinn, shooting Santana a harsh look.

''All in favour of looking for Sam, raise their hand now'' said Rachel as everyone, except Santana, raised their hand.


	4. Searching

You're not alone

Chapter 4: Searching

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, just on the DVDs and the CDs.**

It had now been half an hour since Sam had fled the choir room, the other members of the New Directions were still trying to work out where Sam might be, in the end, the group figured out the best way to look for their friend was to split into groups. It seemed like the best option because that way, at least they could cover more ground.

''Maybe Sam's in the weight room'' said Finn as he paced the choir room, trying to think of where his best friend was.

''He might be on the football field'' said Quinn as her ex-boyfriend sat down next to her.

''Maybe'' said Finn as he turned to face his ex-girlfriend.

''Okay guys, here's the plan...'' said Artie as the other members walked up to him to listen to his plan. After a few minutes of talking about what everyone was going to do, the other members of the New Directions knew exactly what they had to do.

''So, does everyone know what they have to do?'' asked Artie after his friends pulled out of the huddle, the other teenagers nodded and dispersed into the groups that they had been assigned to and left the choir room to search for Sam. The other members of the New Directions split up into groups of threes and fours the first group (Brittany, Santana and Puck) went to the football field to see if Sam was there while the second group (Lauren, Tina and Artie) went to the weight room to look for Sam while the third and final group (Rachel, Finn, Mike and Quinn) searched the coridoors to see if Sam was anywhere in the coridoors.

''We'll call each other to check if any of us have found Sam'' said Artie before the other groups left the choir room and held up his cell phone in one hand. After about an hour of searching and Sam was nowhere to be seen, Artie called Mike to check how his group was getting on.

''You found him yet?'' asked Artie as Tina pushed his wheelchair into the weight room, where there was no sign of Sam.

''Nope, the kid's pretty good at hiding... Wait Artie, I think we found Sam!'' said Mike as he and the rest of his group stopped in the coridoors, Sam was in fact standing by his locker, he seemed to have some pictures in his hands and he was trying to hold back tears that were threatening to spill.


End file.
